Family reunions part 1: Yukiko
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: There is no mentioning of Hyoue's family, or at least that I know of. So these next stories are going to reveal somethings about Hyoue that I'm making up. Like the fact that he has a twin sister named Yukiko.R&R please to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Mick Takeuchi.

A/N: Alright this is my first time doing a fanfiction on this manga and I have not read all of them so guys please be nice to me. I've only read volume 1, but I plan on reading them all eventually. Ok so mainly this story is going to be that Hyoue and Amane encounter a new type of evil and they are not sure if Hyoue's power as a Koma- Oni is strong enough or Amane's Manatsuakai. Are they both strong enough to over come this new enemy or is this their limit? The first couple chapters are going to be more of flashbacks then the actual story. It is going to be nothing like the manga, I will put that right out right now. I also going to put in a little twist with Hyoue's family, since it never really does mention it besides the fact he comes from a line of Koma-Oni's.....I think...Anyways read on and let me know how it is!

Chapter 1: Hyoue

A young boy with silver hair and purplish eyes (A/N: Thats what the color looks to me on the manga covers. Correct me if I'm wrong please!) watched as the village people burned the body that used to be his father. Just two days ago his father had a heart attack, and he died. Hyoue was only about 10 at the time. His twin sister Yukiko, walked up beside him.

"Brother, how come mother isn't here?" She asked in her soft voice, that for some reason reminded Hyoue of the soft tinkling of water.

"I don't know Yukiko. I think perhaps she is still upset with father dying and all." Yukiko nodded her head. His sister, Yukiko, looked just like him but only with femine features.

"Hyoue will these dark times always be so dark?"

"I hope not Yukiko." Hyoue then remembered the conversation about a week ago that he had overheard his parents talking about. From what he remembered, Yukiko shouldn't even be alive or even exist for that matter. In the Koma-Oni family line, there have never been a case of twins before. Now there has though, and the Koma-Oni council didn't know what to do. Hyoue pulled his sister into a hug.

"Yukiko I'll protect you!" Yukiko giggled.

"Hyoue, your supposed to do that for your one and only master, not me."

"But Yukiko, you aren't supposed to be here according to the council."

"What?" As Hyoue explained it to her, Yukiko's eyes gained tears in them.

"I thought....I don't know what I thought. I guess I have to go now, before they seperate us forever."

"Yukiko! I told you this so you wouldn't have to go!" Hyoue fought back his tears. Yukiko put her hand on her twins shoulder.

"Its alright Hyoue, I will find you again someday. Be it in this dark time or in the afterlife. Farewell, my brother." Yukiko then ran off leaving a crying Hyoue, who couldn't hold back his tears.

~Present day~ (500 years later)

"Hyoue! Didn't you hear me?!" Hyoue snapped out of his daze of memories to look into the eyes of a very angry Amane.

"Huh? Wha?" Amane sighed in frustration.

"You're so out of it lately, whats wrong with you? I asked if you wanted to be fed?" Hyoue nodded and Amane closed her eyes, raised her head for his normal feeding procedure. Her eyes snapped wide open when he only touched her.

"H-Hyoue?" He released her hand.

"I'm going to go study." '_I never told Amane about Yukiko. Even, but me, has forgotten about her. Tomorrow is officially 501 years since I last seen her. If Amane ever truley found out about Yukiko, then she would probably want to start a search and reunite me with my lost twin.'_ Hyoue stopped outside the library and sighed. Amane would later today ask and bug him until he told her why he didn't want to be fed his normal way. Frankly, Hyoue just didn't care anymore. All he wanted was his life to go back to normal. Little did he know was that he would be reunited with Yukiko soon and he wouldn't like the reunion.

Alright review! These next to chapters are going to be setting up what happens later in the story. I had originally planned that Hyoue flashes back on his first meeting with Amane, but decided that giving him a sad past before he met Amane suited him better for the story. Yukiko looks just like him, as I mentioned, just with femine features. The next chapter will be another one of Hyoue's memories of his twin, since its his birthday in the next chapter. I don't plan on bringing Yukiko in until somewhere between chapters 7-10. So it'll be awhile before she shows up. If you want her to appear, all you have to do is...........REVIEW and it'll go faster! Alright review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Mick Takeuchi.

A/N: Alright someone requested that Yukiko goes with Zukaru, that old friend of Hyoue's. I'll seriously think about it......If I can find out what he looks like. Alright on with chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Beauty

A woman with silver hair and purple eyes smiled as dark priests entered the room to worship her again. She sat up tall, and saw how her jewelry glinted off the walls. The outfit covered the areas that were sacred to men to not touch at all. Other than that, she was only wearing see-through stuff. The dark priests placed the food offering in front of her.

"Here is our offering today Oh Beautiful One!" They believed she was a goddess in human form, especially after they saw her Koma-Oni form. Unlike most Koma-Oni's, who had horns, she just looked like a big pretty silver demon dog. The offering consisted of meat, and fruit. Plus the wine that would be coming now.

"Thank you, Oh Gracious Priests." She never referred to them as dark priests, since she was their goddess. When they handed her the wine, she danced around a bit, like how Egyptians danced in the past, before drinking. She froze as she saw Guardian beasts outside the window with their masters. '_Hyoue.......'_

~Flashback~

_"Hyoue!!! Its our birthday!!!" Yukiko cried in joy, waking her brother._

_"Yukiko, I was trying to sleep...."_

_"Well, WAKE UP!!!! If you don't hurry up, Zukaru is going to get upset." Hyoue was instantly up. Zukaru then entered Hyoue's room and blushed when he saw Yukiko._

_"Oh hey, Zukaru!" Yukiko and Hyoue said at the same time._

_"Hi Hyoue.....Yukiko." He nodded to them both in turn. Yukiko ran up to him and hugged him._

_"Zukaru today is Hyoue's and my's birthday!! We're 8 today!!" She pecked him on the cheek, making him blush even more. Hyoue started to laugh._

_"Zukaru she only pecked you on the cheek! There's no reason to blush." Zukaru just looked away from both of the twins. Yukiko bumped into him on purpose._

_"Its okay, Zukaru! I still like you! And one day, I promise I'll even marry you." Zukaru's blush would be permanent soon if he didn't stop blushing._

~End Flashback~

Yukiko dropped to her knees, causing the dark priests to gasp in worry. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. '_Zukaru!! I totally forgot about him! How silly of me! I hope he and Hyoue are both safe!'_ Her crying soon turned to enraged screaming when the dark priests started to cut at her with knives. She turned to her Koma-Oni form and attacked. She remembered her mother telling her and Hyoue that female Koma-Oni's were sometimes more vicious than males. She was biting off heads, arms, legs, hands, feet, and other things. (A/N: Not going into FURTHER detail on THAT!) When they were all anniliated, she turned back to normal, plus she was out of energy. She gasped and started to scream in terror at what she had done. She calmed down after a moment, breathing slowly.

"I have to get out of here." She ran out of the temple and away from the dark priests before the others showed back up. She was running barefoot and she was getting some wierd looks from people. She had make-up all over her body. The dark priests had put tan make-up on the skin that was still showing outside of the outfit. They basically made her look egyptian, even with the correct make-up design around the eyes.

~Next day~

Yukiko woke up in a bed, and she was instantly alert. '_Where the hell am I now?!'_ She saw movement at her right and gasped.

"Zukaru!"

Alright I need to know what he looks like so I can describe him when they run into Hyoue and Amane later on! Alright review now!! So now Yukiko is in the story and so is Zukaru!


End file.
